Touch sense panels and screens are used in a multitude of applications for user interfacing with consumer appliances, commercial and industrial control panels, etc. A plurality of touch sensors, e.g., capacitive, inductive, resistive, arranged in a matrix may each be individually actuated by placing an object such as a finger over specific areas of the touch sensor matrix. Each of the plurality of touch sensors arranged in the matrix has a defined area of activation and once the touch sensor matrix is design, no variation from its design layout is possible. Also fabrication of the matrix of touch sensors in the panel and supporting electronics thereto can be complicated and expensive.